caught
by sixbynine
Summary: all it takes is one moment to shatter all you love


REQUEST: Harry and Draco have been together secretly but some how Ron finds out...  
(Draco is the same arrogant prick but he does love Harry)

Summary: all it takes is one moment, to shatter the lie that you've been living and the happiness you'd found

Harry rolled out of bed and padded over to his suitcase, rummaging around inside he pulled out his invisibility cloak. Slipping it over his shoulders he left the Gryffindor common room and walked through the corridors silently. He had been doing this every night for the past three weeks; he glanced around for anyone following him paranoid that someone would find out that he left and where he went. As he approached the empty classroom they had agreed on he let his breath out, and turned the door handle,

"Your late" said sneered a voice and a shape detached itself from the wall and strutted over

"Yeah well I had to make sure that no one followed me" and Harry slipped the cloak of and wrapped his arms around the person's neck "Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us now"

Malfoy smirked "No" he said and pulled Harry towards him crushing his lips in a possessive kiss.

Harry closed his eye relishing the feel of Malfoy's lips against his, "You know" Harry said in between kisses "I think that there should be some sort of punishment for earlier"

Malfoy looked at him sneeringly "punishment? From you?" he laughed and leant back in again but Harry placed his finger in between them,

"Uh uh" he said "You sabotaged my potion and got me and Ron in to trouble. I think I deserve an apology at least"

Malfoy smirked again and ran his fingers down Harry's sides finally coming to rest at the waistband of Harry's pyjama bottoms. He ran a sharp fingernail along the rim causing Harry to gasp and tense up. Malfoy ran his mouth down Harry's exposed chest slowly kneeling on the floor dragging the pyjama's with him till they pooled on the floor. His tongue darted out and touched Harry lightly, but it was enough to make the dark haired teen gasp and throw his head back; Malfoy was never like this,

"How about I make it up to you in other ways" Malfoy said seductively and blew gently over Harry's tip

"Gnn" was the only response that he got and Malfoy smirked

"Come now Potter, that's not a word," he said before taking Harry into his mouth and swirling his tongue around.

"Gnn" said Harry and Malfoy laughed sending vibrations through his mouth and up Harry's spine; Harry was glad he was leaning against the wall as his legs gave out and he almost collapsed.

Neither boy noticed the door opening but they both heard the shocked gasp that was emitted and both turned in time to see a figure disappearing.

Ron couldn't sleep it didn't happened very often but when it did it was horrible, he was awake and he couldn't get back to sleep. He heard Harry rustling about and decided to get up and go relive his boredom by talking to him. As he rolled out of bed and pulled back the curtains around his bed he watched Harry slip under the cloak and leave the dormitory. Curious as to where Harry was going at this time of night he slipped on a dressing gown and followed him silently. He could tell where Harry was because he could see the torches flicker and shadows move as though a ghost was passing; if he didn't know better he would assume it was the wind. He watched curiously as Harry slipped inside an empty classroom and followed pausing outside as he heard voices, bending he listened and heard Harry say something and a voice replied. Ron stood up straight he knew that voice; it was Malfoy. Bending down again he listened trying to hear what they were saying, he could hear Malfoy's sneering tone and Harry gasp, assuming the worst he opened the door to help his friend.

Ron stood completely still as his eyes tried to forget the scene in front of him; Malfoy was kneeling in front of Harry, his mouth wrapped around Harry's…Ron closed his eyes not wanting to see and hoping it would go away. Cautiously he opened them again, the scene was getting worse. Harry's head was thrown backwards and he was clearly finding it hard to stand up. Ron opened his mouth to yell at Harry, to shout and to scream to throw curses and hexes at Malfoy. But all that came out was a muffled meep sound. Ron turned and ran hoping no one saw him.

"Oh shit," said Harry as he realised someone had seen them, he didn't know who it was all he had seen was the tail end of a dressing gown. He grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and dragged him up hating the loss of contact.

Malfoy pulled a face "whoever it was has gone, can't we carry on?"

"No" said Harry pulling his trousers back up and swinging the cloak over both of them "what if that person tells someone about us?"

Malfoy stopped "Would that really be so bad?" he asked quietly and Harry stopped and turned around

"We agreed Malfoy," he said quietly

Malfoy looked at him and opened his mouth to say something; he closed it again at Harry's stare.

"Later" Harry said and they left the room following the sound of footsteps.

Harry and Malfoy ran around the corner and came face to face with Ron; Harry slipped out from under the cloak leaving Malfoy there,

"Ron? Have you seen anyone come by here?" he asked trying to sound innocent

Ron just stared at him and Harry squinted at him "Ron?" he looked closer and realised why, earlier, he had recognised the dressing gown disappearing from the room. Sighing he stepped back and pulled the cloak of Malfoy who looked at Harry quizzically,

"It was Ron, who saw us" he said quietly and Malfoy went even paler

"Ron?" Harry asked stepping closer to him "How…um…long were you standing there? How much did you see?" he reached out and touched his friends arm and Ron shrugged it off

"Enough to be scarred for life" he said glaring at Malfoy "I mean how could you?" he asked "He's the _enemy_" Ron looked up "Maybe it was like a dare, or a joke or….something" he trailed off

Harry shook his head and took Malfoy's hand in his own, Ron looked away "No, were together" Harry said he looked at Ron "are you ok?" he asked not sure how to handle this situation

Ron snorted and sat down on the floor "am I ok? What do you think? I've just found out my best friend is gay, which, ok, didn't exactly come as a surprise but still. Not only that he's sleeping with a Slytherin and not just any Slytherin, no the worst bloody one"

Harry looked at Malfoy apologetically and Malfoy shrugged "he has a point, I've not been exactly nice to you lot"

Harry couldn't resist smirking "You've been nice to me" he murmured and Malfoy blushed

Ron groaned and put his head in his hands "that's just disturbing" he said slightly muffled

Harry bent down and sat on the floor next to Ron "Does this really bother you?" he asked

"Why does it matter if it bother him, Potter?" Malfoy said "that's his problem not ours"

Harry stood up "Could you at least try and be nice?" he said, annoyed at Malfoy

"Why bother?" Malfoy said, "He's not going to be open and accepting to us is he? So why bother trying"

Ron stood up angrily "Maybe if you were a bit nicer, I wouldn't hate you quite so much"

"And maybe if you were less whiny I wouldn't be so nasty" Malfoy retorted

Harry stepped between them "stop it" he said pushing them away from each other "this isn't helping"

"I'm going back to bed," said Ron sighing and turning away "Hopefully when I wake up this won't have happened"

"Oh yes, very mature Weasley just pretend things you don't like don't exist" sneered Malfoy"

"Leave it Draco" murmured Harry, as Ron walked away "You can't make him come around"

Malfoy smirked and brought his lips close to Harry's ear "I can make you c…"

Harry cut him off and pushed him away "Not now" he said "I need to go and make sure Ron's alright. You should be getting back anyway its almost morning"

Malfoy pouted and Harry almost gave in…almost. Turning away he slipped the cloak back over him and walked away leaving Malfoy sulking in the empty corridor.

Harry slipped back into the Gryffindor common room and slipped off the cloak, seeing Ron sitting by the fire he walked over and sat down next to him,

"Back from your little midnight romp with _Draco" _Ron said scathingly; Harry ignored him and carried on sitting. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry opened his mouth. Then closed it again. More time passed before Ron finally broke the silence,

"I don't mind the gay thing" he said, "Although honestly I can think of better ways to find out" and he shuddered at the memory "It's the Malfoy thing that bothers me the most. I mean why?"

Harry shrugged both boys still facing the fire neither willing to make eye contact "I don't know, up until Malfoy I thought I was straight. But then…" Harry stopped for a moment smiling at the memory "It was one moment, after a Quidditch match, I thought I was the only one left and I was trying to heal some sprain by myself. I didn't want to bother anyone with such a silly injury" Harry laughed lightly "Malfoy was still there though, he came over and I expected him to be all condescending and prick-like." Harry shook his head "Come to think of it he was condescending and prick-like, said something like 'mister special boy thinks he's invincible doesn't need a _nurse _like the rest of us'. But there was something else there as well some semblance of caring, he healed my wound for me, told me he needed someone to beat in the next match and he couldn't do it if I was in be with an injury"

Ron snorted "sounds just like Malfoy can't do anything nice without an evil reason to back it up"

Harry nodded "After that I noticed him hanging around after lessons more and more finding some excuse to talk to me. I got fed up eventually thought he was up to something nasty and cornered him after potions one day" Harry's eyes lost focus as he remembered the day,

"Look alright Malfoy" Harry said backing him into and empty classroom where a teacher wouldn't hear if this descended into a fight "What's the deal with you hanging around so much?"

Malfoy tried to look aloof and stepped around Harry "I don't know what your on about Potter" he said pointing his nose skywards "I think someone has a little God complex going on, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know"

Harry stepped towards him angrily "ever since that Quidditch match three weeks ago you been around after lessons more and more with silly little excuses as to why"

Malfoy had paled a bit "Don't know what your on about Potter" he repeated with less conviction than before

Harry stepped in close hoping to intimidate the blonde "What are you planning?" he asked noticing how close they were and feeling a sense of strange uncomfortableness mixed with a sense of home

Malfoy for once was speechless, Harry could hear his breath become shallower and more rapid and to his surprise his did the same. Before either knew what had happened they had both moved to close the gap and their lips met in a small kiss. Both sprang away immediately and stared at each other.

"You kissed me!" they both yelled pointing accusing fingers and staring at each other before moving in again and pressing their lips together; harder this time.

They broke apart "You did it again" they whispered breathlessly to each other and backed into the wall foreheads resting against each other as they pressed their lips together…

"Yeah, thanks for that" Ron said cutting into Harry's recollection "that image will go wonderfully with my image of Malfoys mouth around your…yeah" he finished lamely he suddenly turned and grinned at his friend, nudging him "who knew Harry Potter was that easy?"

"Hey!" Harry said, "we didn't have sex!"

Ron stared at him "that sentence implies that you did at some point after that"

Harry tinged red and looked away "maybe"

Ron groaned "Do not tell me, I am already scarred thank you I don't need images of naked Malfoy to go with it"

Harry smiled "Naked Malfoy…"he said and Ron slapped him

Harry sighed "I need to talk to him anyway" he said

Ron looked at him "Why?"

"I think he wants us to be like official" Harry said closing his eyes "not that I have a problem with it or anything, but…" he didn't finish

Ron looked at him "So Malfoy would be like your boyfriend?"

Harry nodded "All out in the open"

Ron looked at him "and you don't want this…?"

"I do just not now. When we started this we agreed we would wait until we were sure, until at least graduation"

Ron looked confused "Sure of what?"

Harry looked at him "Sure that we loved each other"

"Do you?"

"I don't know. It's so hard I've always been by myself and I've always shut myself of from others. Even you and Hermione don't know everything about me"

"Like that 'gay with Malfoy thing'" Ron said smiling

Harry grinned "yeah"

Ron sat in silence for a moment "what so bad about people knowing about you and him anyway?"

Harry stared at him "I really didn't think I need to spell it out to you" he said

Ron shrugged "I mean other than the whole' screaming fangirls everywhere will be heartbroken' and the 'mortal enemies'" he stopped thinking "don't forget about Malfoy's dad either"

Harry shook his head "Aren't you supposed to be like comfort and support?"

Ron snorted "Hey the only reason I'm still here is because I've told my self Malfoy isn't Malfoy but is in fact a nice girl from Hufflepuff"

Harry nodded "I see, denial"

Ron stood up "I'm your best friend Harry. I don't agree with your choice of partner but it's not my place to decide" he took a deep breath "Whatever you decide I'll still be your best friend" and he walked off "Just no looking at me naked" he called over his shoulder and Harry laughed.

as i said on aarin i may carry this on, although the request is finito i feel i have more to write..so i will update..dunno when though:D


End file.
